


Not You

by writentoon



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Hyperion, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writentoon/pseuds/writentoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Jack notices that his body double, Timothy, has been in a relationship with someone, he ends up remarking to Timothy that he was only able to achieve ever being in a relationship because of the changes made to make him look more like Jack. Timothy becomes horribly upset over the remark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this small oneshot! Also, while the more common name for Timothy is Jack (the doppleganger), Timothy will be the name used in this fanfiction to help differentiate him from Handsome Jack, since it's canonically confirmed that it was his original name before undergoing surgery. As for the other partner in the relationship Timothy is in, it can be anyone, and has been left as anonymous. The "they" pronouns will be used when referring to the partner.

Timothy walked through the halls of the iconic space hub of Hyperion, his shoes' tapping echoing across the polished floors. A tired stretch and a yawn emptied out of him, and a local digital clock signed "8:30 AM" in glowing yellow. He pauses upon spotting a blue hologram mapping the layout of the station. "Now where's the cafeteria again?" He mumbles, a small chime within his speech pitches his talk to not indicate a sign of his usual stress, but rather childish, awkward glee instead.

 

"For someone who's me, you STILL can't figure out where that place is?"

 

The matching voice has Timothy's spine shudder, dropping his pleasant mood like a heavy anchor onto the pristine floor. Forget breakfast, stress is back on the menu again, and this time it's the only consumable item available. He turns his head a few degrees to peek, to nervously check if his hunch is correct. Noticing the giant hands that seemed they could only belong to an angry grizzly, as they rest on his shoulder, Timothy's face fades into a cold shade of white.

 

"Ah c'mon; D-don't just stand there and give me that look," It's **him**. He pulls back his grizzly-sized hand away from Timothy, and instinctively folds both arms into a position of comfort. "And what's with that face you were making earlier? I mean, I guess anyone would have that dumb look too if they had a _**really** good sleep_."

 

Timothy stepped away from the man. "Jack--I mean Handsome Jack, what goes on in my sleeping quarters at night is none of your business."

 

"Yeah it is! Now spit it out; Who've you been banging kitten?" Jack formed a pleasant grin on his masked face.

 

Subconsciously, Timothy's hands curled, resulting in bothered fists. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He barked.

 

Jack lets out a chuckle. "No, it is. You're **me** now, you've been be for least a year. You can try to say you're not me as much as you wish, but I'll keep pulling that leash of yours tighter and tighter until you're stone cold blue," He watched as Timothy remained silent. "As for your little datemate, whoever they may be, let's face it: Have you ever bothered to open your eyes and come to the realization that so many people are probably interested in boning me? Nobody would've ever been interested in you had you continued to look the way you were before this job. Everyone will always want to bang someone hot, hands--"

 

"They chose me not because I look like you," Timothy tensed his tone. "They chose me because I'm funny, I'm kind, I'm willing to show **who I am** whenever I'm off the clock from this stupid job. Maybe you should do that more often yourself, let the public know what **the hell you actually are!** "

 

"What? Y-you implying that I'm some sort of monster?" Questioned Jack. He released his arms from their comfortable pose, dropped his hands slightly near his sides, fists tensely wound. His hetero-chromatic eyes shift into a glare.

 

"Well, like Athena said, _ **you're definitely not some hero!**_ " Add Timothy to his stinging comment. "You're probably lower than a mons--" Timothy drops to the floor, fluids ruining what was originally clean from last night's roomba session. He clenched his nose, red flowed between the open crevasses of his palm and fingers.

 

Jack shook his hand, recovering it from the collision recoil. He leered at the downed body double, and harshly snarls, "That paycheck of yours is going to be halved again, forget having your weekends and Mondays off, and never do I want to see you without your mask...even when you're not working."


End file.
